


Wrong Decisions

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cheating, Multi, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an arranged marriage to Lady Ral, Prince Levi finds himself infatuated with a castle guard who opens him up to a whole new world leading to a relationship with a peasant and rough relations with his title and family.</p><p>EDIT: due to computer issues (well lack of a working one) I'm unable to update until it's fixed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Decisions

"I'm grateful for your visit Lady Ral, but I do believe it's getting late." Levi began politely, walking the young woman down the grand staircase towards the doors that opened for them, revealing an extravagant carriage being pulled by two white royal horses.

"Goodbye your majesty, hopefully we see each other soon." The young woman's voice sounded sweet and soft only carrying out her expected personality of being a kind and gentle royal lady. Though Levi knew from experience that Petra was more than a soft spoken lady with a pretty face. The woman was skilled in more ways than one, from her knowledge of the world to her expertise in swordsmanship. Beneath the large blue and white dress was a woman capable of ruling a whole country just by herself. Levi respected that, she was a strong and capable woman and Levi had no doubt that she would be a great queen, and if he was ever to leave his country in a time of need, Petra would be there to save his home from destruction.

"I will see you at tomorrow night's dinner." Levi reminded her while he helped her into the carriage. Petra would be his wife. She would sit beside him at the throne and bear an heir to the throne. Granted Levi would have never met the woman had it not been for his father who accepted the marriage request without his consent.

Levi had been quite livid with his father when he had heard the news, he would be forced to wed a woman he had never even heard about. He had spent a week ignoring his father and taking rides in the country. In all honesty he still wasn't sure about marrying Petra, though now it wasn't about knowing her well enough, it was the fact that he knew her too well. He simply wasn't good enough for Petra. Petra needed someone who would shower her with affection and sweet words, something Levi didn't know how to give.

"Of course, your majesty, I will arrive before seven." She replied with a sweet nod of her head. Her ginger hair was slightly curled and bounced with her head movements, it amused Levi and he found it cute the way the woman went out of her way to do all this extra stuff when she was beautiful enough.

"Please call me Levi." Levi chuckled, growing annoyed at hearing the title too much.

"Of course Levi, then of course please call me Petra." She replied before the door was closed and Levi stood as he watched her go off.

He turned around only to be cut off in his steps by a warm body. A much taller and bigger man stood in his way, and he feared for his life for a second it wasn't uncommon for an assassination on members of his family, his father wasn't well liked by many of the citizens. So why would they want his blood to take the throne once more? Levi was an only child, if he was out of the picture than his cousin would take the throne, Mikasa Ackerman, though where she resided was unknown to him. All he knew was that Mikasa's now deceased father was well liked in the community.

But upon looking up, Levi felt silly, it was only his personal guard, Erwin. Levi figured he must've followed Levi and Petra outside. He calmed himself and smoothed down his coat.

"You frightened me." Levi spoke in a neutral voice walking past the tall blonde. The doors opened for him before he even lifted a finger and he walked inside.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I meant to remain unseen and unheard as to not distract you and your fiancée." He apologized walking right behind the shorter male.

"Erwin, get Hange to draw me a bath, I need to relax." Levi requested as he arrived in his large bedroom.

Erwin nodded before leaving the room. Levi stood still looking at himself in the mirror. He was pale and the dark circles around his eyes made him look dead. And perhaps he was. After the happy age of nine his life had taken a turn for the worse, his mother whom he loved dearly had contracted a deadly disease.

He was unable to visit his mother while she was sick in fear that he too would contract the unknown illness. He constantly stood at her door crying to be let in, begging to see the only person who seemed to give him the time of day.

She had died only three days after the illness had confined her to the room. She died alone, listening to her child cry. Looking back Levi wishes that he had spoke instead of cried, he wishes he had made conversations through the wooden door that separated the two instead of crying like a child.

Removing his garments Levi looked over his thin frame. He lacked the bulky muscles his father did. He was short and if he was as bulky as the guards in his household he would probably look very comical. In fact the thought made the prince chuckle a bit.

He quickly changed his demeanor as soon as he heard footsteps coming into his room. "Is it not polite to knock before entering another's room?" Levi questioned the man who walked in, who looking in the mirror he identified as Erwin.

"My apologies, I simply came to inform you that Hange has the bath ready." Erwin knew it wasn't his job to do most of the things he did. He was knight, his job was supposed to be out on that battlefield, but instead he was left to babysit a prince he thought unfit for the crown.

He simply didn't have a stable mindset to rule over thousands of people. He was an ignored child, and demands attention in the most absurd ways. He was small and sickly looking, something that didn't portray a strong kingdom. To put it simply, in Erwin's opinion, the kingdom was either to be burned down by its future king or their rivals in the near future.

"That's nice Erwin, you may take your leave, I can bathe myself." Levi waved a hand, the gesture annoyed the taller man but he simply grunted and walked away.

Levi walked down the halls, a towel wrapped around his thin waist. The bathroom was relatively big. Consisting of two sinks, a toilet, a tub that doubled as a shower. And in the room connected to it was a room for laundry and changing. The colors were an off white and peach. The mirrors lined with a deceptive gold color.

Levi discarded his towel onto the peach rug and slowly sunk into the tub until the water touched his nose. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the warm water massage his aching muscles. His tired eyes fixed on the ceiling as he moved his head to rest against the edge of the tub.

He began to scrub away his thoughts and pains each time he washed himself he thought of all the bad things he's ever done, his goal was to wash them away with his dirt and grime.

Hearing a knock on the door Levi put the wash cloth on the edge of the tub. "Who is it?" He called tentatively. His father rarely engaged in conversation or activity with him and Erwin knew better than to interrupt his bath.

"It's me Hange, I brought you some night ware." The woman replied beginning to open the door.

"Wait! I'm undressed! Jesus Christ Hange can't you just wait a second!?" Levi yelled. Quickly crawling out of the tub and racing over to the towels to grab one and cover himself, only to slip and fall on the tile.

"It's nothing I've seen before, your majesty, and as I've told you before, it's nothing I have interest in." Hange chuckled, setting the clothing on sink counter, watching with amusement as Levi rubbed his head.

"You could've at least given me time to cover." Levi mumbled as he stood up, grabbing onto the towel rack so he didn't slip again.

"Well I simply have much more important things to do, your majesty." Hange quickly replied, offering the other a hand.

"I'm surprised I haven't had you hanged for that tongue of yours." Levi grumbled, shooing the hand away.

"Well if you did that who would you ask for advice on how to impress your young fiancée?" Hange asked, leaning against the sink counter.

"Surely Erwin has advice on how to impress women." Levi snapped back.

This cause a loud bout of laughter from the other, Hange had to hang onto the counter just to stand up straight as she clutched her stomach, her laughter never seemingly never ending.

"Oh Levi, you should really get to know who serves you."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this so hopefully another chapter will be up soon, not to mention with the upcoming summer break. I wanted this to be a more royalty AU from maybe the 1800s or so? But I'm not to good with those so you'll notice more modern twists as well as mentions of things from the  
> past.  
> And sorry it's so short.
> 
> Want to bother me about finishing? Go here:  
> Bertletheturtle.tumblr.com
> 
> I also post on tumblr first before added stories onto archive.


End file.
